Lili
by flynrs
Summary: Dari sudut pandang Levi, Petra serupa bunga lili. Ia begitu putih, lembut, dan anggun. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu lagi. Petra Ral telah mencuri sebagian dari hatinya.


**L** ili

 _Ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

[[ sum : Dari sudut pandang Levi, Petra serupa bunga lili. Ia begitu putih, lembut, dan anggun. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu lagi. Petra Ral telah mencuri sebagian dari hatinya ]]

* * *

Levi berpikir, dia sudah bertemu dengan sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Namanya Petra Ral. Ia gadis yang aromanya seharum bunga melati. Tingginya rata-rata, kulitnya cemerlang, rambutnya terurai sebahu. Ia adalah gadis yang tawanya –entah mengapa –terdengar amat menenteramkan.

Levi pertama kali bertemu dengannya di pekarangan rumah sakit.

Waktu itu, dia duduk di kursi roda, terlarut menatap langit malam yang cerah dan berkilau. Ada ratusan bintang yang bertebaran, dan dia berulang kali menunjuk kumpulan dari mereka, "itu ursa major," atau, "barangkali itu betelgeuse."

Gadis itu terlihat asyik sendiri, sementara Levi dalam balutan jas putihnya hanya berdiri, dari kejauhan, mengamati.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang konstelasi," kata Levi, setelah tak tahan hanya diam dan mendengar ocehannya.

"Oh, tidak juga," gadis itu menjawab pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, "Ibuku suka bintang. Dia mengajarkannya padaku. Dan tanpa sadar aku jadi suka menerka-nerka, yang manakah Centaurus, yang manakah Cancer? Walau ilmuku sedikit, lebih baik tetap diamalkan. Kalau cuma diam, nanti dia akan mengendap, menghilang. Perlahan-lahan."

"Filosofi yang bagus," Levi mendekat tanpa sadar, ingin menengok wajah gadis itu barangkali.

Tetapi jika itu memang tujuannya, maka ia tak perlu susah payah lagi. Sebab, gadis itu kini menelengkan kepalanya dan berucap, "hai, Dokter Levi. Namaku Petra Ral, pasienmu."

Malam itu, Levi melihat senyum yang teramat manis, dan mendengar suara yang begitu merdu. Levi terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dalam nada datar yang biasa ia berkata, "hai Petra."

Dan hari itu, ia telah bertemu dengan sosok bernama Petra Ral.

* * *

Petra sering kali mengunjungi pekarangan rumah sakit yang jauh dari bangsalnya. Ia kerap terlihat bermain dengan anak-anak kecil berkepala botak, menikmati waktu bersama mereka, petak-petak bunga, dan ayunan yang berderit merdu.

Ruangan Levi tepat berada di seberang pekarangan, karena itu, mau tak mau pemandangan kesehariannya adalah hamparan rumput hijau dan sosok-sosok yang berlalu lalang. Dan juga, Petra Ral.

Kalau boleh bilang, Petra serupa bunga lili yang tumbuh di pekarangan itu. Ia begitu lembut, indah, dan putih. Langkahnya anggun, lambaian tangannya gemulai, dan senyumnya merekah hampir setiap waktu.

Kalau boleh, Levi ingin pemandangan ini berlangsung setiap detik, setiap waktu. Dia ingin sosok Petra yang bernyanyi dan tertawa di sana menjadi abadi, tak hilang seiring zaman berjalan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu lagi.

Petra Ral telah mencuri sebagian dari hatinya.

* * *

Untuk sementara waktu, Levi dipindahtugaskan ke rumah sakit berbeda. Ada beberapa pasien yang memerlukan penanganannya. Levi sebal sekali ketika mendengarnya, tapi sayangnya, tugas itu ditujukan hanya untuknya. Pokoknya harus dia.

"Mulai besok, aku tak akan di sini lagi," katanya pada suatu sore yang hangat.

Petra tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Tapi aku tetap akan sering berkunjung ke sini," Levi menyambung cepat-cepat, "aku tahu kau akan kesepian kalau aku tidak ada."

Levi langsung menyesali gurauannya. Tetapi Petra hanya diam saja, tak menanggapi melainkan memutar kursi rodanya ke petak-petak bunga. Ia merunduk, menarik setangkai lili di antaranya

"Untuk apa?" Dahi Levi berkerut ketika menerima bunga itu di uluran tangan Petra.

"Kenang-kenangan. Jadi kalau kau melihat ini, kau akan langsung teringat padaku," Petra berkilah, "aku tahu kau akan kesepian kalau aku tak ada."

Levi mendengus sebal.

Tapi, ia menerima bunga lili itu.

* * *

Levi tidak tahan melewatkan hari-hari tanpa Petra. Ia tak betah bekerja seharian, untuk kemudian beristirahat sejenak di ruangan yang di sana, ia tak lagi bisa melihat Petra.

Levi begitu rindu, ia ingin menemui pencuri hatinya itu lagi. Tetapi kesibukan menghalanginya berpaling ke arah Petra dan kenangan di pekarangan rumah sakit. Ia sadar, ada banyak tangan yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Untuk sekarang ini, dia belum bisa menemui Petra.

Rekan kerja Levi yang baru sangat ramah kepadanya. Ia bahkan mendapat asisten yang rajin dan konsisten. Hanji Zoe. Begitulah nama yang tertera pada jas rumah sakitnya.

Hanji memiliki rasa antusias dan keingintahuan yang tinggi, ia bahkan bertanya pada Levi, mengapa ia menaruh setangkai bunga lili di dalam vas kaca, kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerjanya. Itu bukan seni, bunga lili itu tak indah lagi. Hari demi hari, bunga itu mulai layu, kesegarannya menguap ditelan waktu.

Pada satu hari di bulan Maret, Levi akhirnya menemukan celah di jadwal pekerjaannya yang sangat padat. Kini ia bisa menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya. Tentu saja itu hanyalah kedok. Hatinya terus berkata, Petra, Petra, Petra. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Rumah Sakit Shiganshina tak banyak mengalami perubahan. Levi bahkan masih menemukan anak-anak kecil berkepala botak (mereka penderita kanker) bermain di pekarangan. Levi tersenyum, ia mempercepat langkah. Kakinya berjalan menyeretnya menuju bangsal melati secara naluriah.

Tetapi, Levi tidak menemukan Petra di sana. Ia tak ada lagi di ranjangnya, namanya pun sudah tidak lagi tertera di sana. Apakah Petra sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?

Levi menelisik, mencari keberadaan Petra. Dan akhirnya ia tahu. Petra sudah keluar dari bangsal melati, ia kini terbaring bersama orang-orang yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Tunggu," Levi meratap, "kau tak seharusnya tidur di sana. Itu bukan tempatmu!"

Levi menggedor jendela kaca di kamar jenazah, "bangun! bangun! bangunlah!"

Levi merasa benar, tempat Petra bukanlah di sana. Ia seharusnya duduk di pekarangan rumah sakit, beralaskan rerumpunan hijau, bermain ayunan bersama anak-anak kecil berkepala botak, membelai tangkai bunga-bunga, dan tertawa.

Tetapi, Levi sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Mau ia berusaha sekeras apa pun juga, Petra tidak akan bisa bermain di pekarangan itu lagi.

* * *

Pagi itu, Hanji Zoe mengunjungi ruangan kerja Levi. Dokter seniornya itu belum juga kembali sejak kemarin ia pergi. Hanji menajamkan mata, menelusuri ruangan bercat putih bersih itu. Ia masih menemukan vas berisi bunga lili di meja kerja Levi.

"Oh," Hanji terlihat sedikit terkejut, ia mendekat beberapa senti, "bunga lili itu sudah mati."

.

.

.

 _[finished]_

 _a/n ; maaf, saya ngetik ini sambil frustasi sekali /w/ ada banyak tugas numpuk di meja kerja, tapi sayanya malah sebel, capek, maunya ditinggalin sadja. akhirnya malah nulis, tapi malah makin sebel. tapi ya, sekali ngetik drabble, ada aturan tak tertulis yang selalu mendesak saya untuk segera menyelesaikannya._

 _omong-omong, Levi x Petra itu ship favorit saya di SnK ;v; nginget momen mereka serius bikin kokoro pecah berkeping-keping! Seandainya saja petra nggak mati ..._


End file.
